Invasion of the badgers
by Talonstrike of thunderclan
Summary: badgers have invaded the forest and it's up to Ivytail to stop them! (this is probably really bad so dont judge)


Ivytail stretched his legs and padded out of his den. The cool night air blew across his face. Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like a cat padding across leaves, but the steps sounded deeper, like it was larger feet. He decided to investigate. Padding out of camp, he started to trot into the forest. Then he froze. It wasn't just one set of feet, but many. Ivytail slowly padded deeper into the forest. What he saw next would be with him for the rest of his life.

Badgers! He ran back into the camp shrieking. "Badgers! Badgers!" Cats started coming out of their dens. The clan leader, a tabby tom. Padded out of his cave in the highledge. "Are you sure Ivytail?" the tom asked. "If you don't see them now, you'll see them soon!" shrieked ivytail. Suddenly, badgers started pouring into the camp. Their little beady eyes seeming to zero in on the cat's as they slowly poured into the camp.

"Thunderclan! attack!" the tom yelled. And cat's leaped at the badgers, shrieking in defiance. Ivytail looked around as a badger started lumbering towards her. He suddenly leaped onto the badgers back and started to claw at it's eyes. He was quickly joined by two she-cats and a tom. "Stormfur! You distract it while me and Leafflame attack!" One of the She-cat's yelled. Together the four cats drove the badger back. Suddenly it collapsed and Ivytail quickly jumped off before he was crushed. "Thanks!" he shrieked over the Shrieks and hisses coming from his clanmates and the badgers. "No problem!" Stormfur yelled. and then the cats Plunged back into the raging mass of badgers and cats.

Ivytail looked around. He spotted a badger that had cornered a tawny colored she-cat. "No!" He shrieked, and started running as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the badgers huge paw started to come down on the she-cat. But suddenly a tom rammed into the she-cat and rolled away. As the badgers paw came down on empty air Ivytail let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't even noticed he had been holding his breath. In fact, he had been so focused. He hadn't noticed the badger... right behind him.

A scream of terror was all Ivytail got out before the badgers large paws came slamming down on his spine. Instantly shattering it to pieces. Ivytail let out a long breath and then he stopped moving. "Where am I?" Ivytail asked, the hunting grounds seemed unfamiliar. And then she remembered the badger. "NO!" Ivytail shrieked, "I have to help my clan!" suddenly, a tabby tom strode from some bushes behind Ivytail. "i'm afraid this is starclan" the tom said. "I am Thunderstrike, and I suffered the same fate when the forest was invaded many moons ago" Thunderstrike continued. "but I found out some important imformation before I died. the badgers are led by one single badger in the horde, this badger influences the others with it's dark power. you will be able to tell which one it is by the dark flame that seems to radiate from it's eyes. it is however. The weakest in the horde, it should be rather easy to take out." Thunderstrike finished.

"But why are you telling me this NOW?" said Ivytail. "I'm dead. I cant kill it." The tom sighed and said "I may be able to bring you back using my life in the stars to give you life and repair the damage done to your body." Thunderstrike said. "But it will have to be now." "I'm ready" Ivytail said "Let's do it" suddenly light began to pour from Thunderstrike and into Ivytail. He felt a surg of pain and began to cry out. But before he could say anything he vision went dark and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Ivytail felt a prod _what's happening?_ He thought, and then the noises began to pour into his ears and he remembered. _I was ressurected by a Starclan cat!_ he thought. _"you will be able to tell which one it is by the dark flame that seems to radiate from it's eyes. it is however. The weakest in the horde, it should be rather easy to take out."_ Ivytail heard Thunderstrike's words echo in his head and knew he had to find the leader. he sprang up and plunged back into the battle. full of energy. he flew past badgers and cats until he reached the middle of the horde then he looked around him. Searching for the badger. Searching. Searching. and then he saw it. The badger. And it was tiny. _I thought it would at least be full grown!._ Ivytail thought. but he knew what he had to do. He lept at the badger and dug his claws into its throat. Blood began spurting from the wound. _uh oh_ Ivytail thought. the badgers had egan to turn towads Ivytail. Obvious fury burning in their eyes. and then the small badger gave it's last breath and stopped moving.

then the badgers turned away. and ran, with their big feet. away from the forest. _it must be because that cub died_ Ivytail thought. and then cheers erupted from the cats. obviously thrilled that the invasion was over. cats were everywwere. licking each other. sharing tounges. it was if the invasion had never even happened. _i should get in on this. Ivytail thought._ but he knew he had one last duty to perform. _i must thank thunderstrike._ Ivytail thought. and he looked up at the sky and began to thank the stars for his second life. _It's over._ he thought. _we've won and the badgers have gone._

 **hi guys! i'm sorry that this is really terrible but i hope that i'll get better with time. thank you for reading!**


End file.
